


i've missed you.

by cocawoela



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Old Friends, i wrote this in one sitting sry if it sucks, they both still like each other, they never said anything back in the day but now they're older w oah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocawoela/pseuds/cocawoela
Summary: Roman Doran and Virgil Peterson were best friends all throughout middle school, but drifted apart towards the end of eighth grade, and went to two separate high schools.Three years later, they're sat next to each other on a curb outside a loud house party.They tell each other things they never thought they would tell each other.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 52





	i've missed you.

Virgil slowly sat down next to Roman on the curb, the streetlight just barely illuminating the two of them. 

“...hey.” 

Roman turned to face Virgil. His blank face turned to a faint smile. “Hey.” 

“Needed some fresh air, too?” 

“Yeah. I forgot I hate parties,” Roman said with a faint chuckle. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

Roman’s smile faltered. “I’ve missed you, too.” 

“How’ve you been?” 

Roman looked back out into the street. “I’ve been fine. Nothing catastrophic has happened since we last actually talked to each other.” 

“...Nothing? In three years?” 

“Well, maybe not nothing.” 

Roman turned to face Virgil again. 

Virgil just looked at Roman until his neutral face started to falter and turned into a frown. “Why did we ever stop talking to each other?” 

Roman frowned, as well. “I mean, we went to two different high schools and we just, kinda, lost touch.” 

“Yeah…” Virgil looked down. “I wish we would’ve stayed friends.” 

“Me too.” 

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Roman initiated another potential conversation. 

“Remember when we deadass did everything together in, like, seventh grade?” 

Virgil smiled fondly and looked up at Roman. “Man, those were some times.” 

“And then I dated she-who-shall-not-be-named… yikes.” 

Virgil let out a loud laugh. “Oh my goodness. I forgot about that.” 

“I was trying so hard to convince myself that I was straight when I was, in fact, the exact opposite,” Roman said with a laugh, but his lingering smile quickly turned into a frown. “...And I pushed you away.” 

“...I didn’t forget about that.” Virgil was trying to make a joke, but neither of them laughed. He was about to say something else when Roman cut him off. 

“Looking back, I realize I was… I was repressing the fact that I had a huge crush on you. So I started dating her, and then I stopped talking to you.” He looked Virgil in the eyes. “I’m sorry I ever did that.” 

Virgil’s cheeks were a bright red, and he was still very flustered by Roman’s first statement. It took a few seconds to process everything he had said. “Oh, don’t be sorry. You were thirteen. Who’s supposed to have it all figured out when they’re thirteen?” 

“I guess you’re right, but I could tell you were hurt by it.” Roman looked hesitant to speak, but he followed up his statement. “...Logan told me.” 

Virgil’s chest tightened. “...Logan told you?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “What did he tell you? Did he tell you-- … what did he say?” 

Roman rested his elbows on his knees. “He told me about how… for lack of a better word, how insecure you got.” 

Virgil pulled his knees to his chest. “I guess you could say I was. I thought I did something. And then I started to hate you AND her. But I… I had a crush on you too, back then. That probably made it worse. I started to envy her.” Virgil laughed bitterly. “Seventh grade just wasn’t a good time.” 

Roman’s stomach dropped. Virgil’s final statement was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Knowing that he had caused a lot of Virgil’s inner turmoil, and caused him to look back at that period as a dark time made him feel so guilty. “I’m so sorry I put you through that, Virgil.” 

“It’s okay, Roman.” Virgil smiled sympathetically. “We were both going through a lot. And, once again, we were thirteen. I don’t hold any of that against you now.” 

Roman decided not to push. 

“...Now I’m wondering what it would’ve been like if we would’ve dated in middle school, knowing now that we both had crushes on each other at the same time.” Roman turned to Virgil and softly chuckled. 

“Things definitely would’ve been different,” Virgil remarked with a breathy laugh. 

Virgil wondered why Roman had stopped talking and looked back up at him and saw him staring at him, fondly. 

“It’s a shame we didn’t.” 

Virgil could feel his heart rate increasing by the second. He tried his absolute to cover up his Gay Panic. He simply nodded and responded with, “Yeah, it is.” He pretended not to notice how Roman scooted closer to him. 

“Are you seeing anyone as of late?” 

Virgil sighed. “I am not. I dated someone freshman year for, like, a week. If you can even call it dating.” he chortled. 

Roman looked down and laughed faintly. “I felt that. I haven’t had any luck, either.” 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances of one another, both thinking the same thing, but neither of them saying anything. 

Roman swallowed his pride and turned to Virgil. “Can…” He can’t back out of it now. Virgil’s looking at him, waiting for him to finish his statement. “Can I kiss you?” 

Virgil was taken aback. His answer was 100% yes, don’t get him wrong, he just never expected Roman Doran to ever ask him that question. Unable to get words out, he nodded and smiled. 

His heart almost leapt out of his chest as Roman put his hand on his cheek and pulled him closer. 

Kissing Roman Doran was the best feeling in the world. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away for a while. 

They both had been secretly longing for this moment for four years. Never did they think it would actually happen, and now that it is, they don’t want it to stop. 

Neither of them could open their eyes for a few seconds after they pulled away. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since middle school,” Roman said, softly. 

“Likewise.” Virgil couldn’t wipe his stupid smile off his face. 

Roman sat up straight and smiled. “Well, Virgil Peterson, are you free next saturday?” 

Virgil sat up and smiled. “Yes, Roman Doran, I am.”


End file.
